PolyICLC continues to be used in the treatment of anaplastic astrocytoma at Walter Reed. sixteen patients have been on the drug for a mean of 46 months. All are in good healthand caarying on full normal lives. The expected 50% survival time for these patients would have been 24 months. In collaboration with Dr. Wong of the Canadian defense ministry we have microencapsulated polyiclc into multilammellar liposomes. As noted below, this prolongs the duratiom of action of the drug. Together with Dr.Maheshwari of USUHS and the Central Drug Research Institute of Lucknow ,India, we have shown that polyICLC has a strong cytocidal action vs. Leishmania donovani in hamsters. Thirty one multiple sclerosis patients have benn on polyICLC during the past ten years.Most of the 31 patients have shown a strong decrease in the rate of progression of the disease,some have stabilized, and some have improved.